Making A Movie Of The Past
by Dragonchick101
Summary: Harrison isn't like other kids, he's a super. Join him as he goes through the years at School of Supers, and ends up meeting someone who is very similar to himself. Who knew he would end up making a movie about his past. Hiccstrid.


**Salve, puellās et puerōs! Sorry, that was a bit random. Actually, I'm going to keep that. For those of you who don't speak Latin, hello girls and boys!(and adults if there are any)**

**Right, I know what most of you must be thinking, 'You just uploaded a story the other day, update that instead!' Well I was going to update that, but then my brother came up with a crazy idea after I read 'How To Be A Hero' by Rumbling Night Cutter to him. So without the amazing mind of Rumble, and the crazy mind of my brother, this story wouldn't be here for you to enjoy.**

**I hope you all enjoy it, and please review.**

**I don't own _anything. _All movies/TV shows/games that are mentioned belong to their creators, and it would probably take me hours to name them all.**

* * *

It was dark and police sirens blared outside the windows.

I hugged my non-identical twin brother for comfort as we watched our parents use their powers to try and keep Dr Doom away from our four year old sister in her bed.

Dad used his super-strength to chuck him out the window, into the hands of the Fantastic Four. Then Mum used her super speed to save Madison from being crushed by a falling beam.

I got out of the house first and saw the Fantastic Four trying to contain Dr Doom as he cursed all the superheroes and attempted to electrocute Mr Fantastic. (Which obviously didn't work)

But as soon as my family had all gotten out of the house safely, Khan-who had been hiding in the shadows-rushed at Dad and tried to crush his skull.

Mum was about to interfere, when Khan suddenly collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"Scotty! Take Khan back to his holding cell! And this time, be ready with the teleporter in case he escapes again!"

"Aye, Cap'n!"

I turned to where the voices came from, and nearly fainted from shock.

Captain Kirk, Mr Scott and Commander Spock were standing in front of me.

Spock stepped towards us as Scotty handled Khan, "Are you two ok? No six year olds should ever have to witness something like that."

I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could, I collapsed and cried out in pain.

Hot flashes of pain flared up my back, and I felt as if my skin was trying to tear itself apart.

Spock whirled 'round to face Captain Kirk, "Alert Eve. We've got another early bloomer."

He nodded and pressed his finger to his ear, "Eve. We've got another one-"

Thomas collapsed beside me and clutched his head in pain.

"Make that two."

_"Information received. Thank you Captain."_

Spock knelt down beside me and put his hand on my arm, "Harrison, stay with us. Try to ignore the pain."

I tried to listen, but I couldn't bear the heat. I heard Scotty talking to Thomas, but couldn't make out what he was saying.

The pain became unbearable and I saw a blinding white light flash in front of my eyes before my back exploded in pain and I fell unconscious.

My name is Harrison Haddock. And that was the day my life changed.

* * *

*Cue awesome rock music*

*Pictures come on your screen along to the music, and the people who appeared are named.*

Hiccup as Harrison Haddock. - HTTYD.

Toothless the Night Fury(turned into a human) as Thomas Haddock. - HTTYD.

Merida as Madison Haddock. - Brave.

Valka as Valerie Haddock. - HTTYD.

Stoick as Simon Haddock. - HTTYD.

Victor Von Doom as himself. - Fantastic Four.

The Fantastic Four as themselves. - Fantastic Four.

Khan as himself. - Star Trek: Into Darkness.

Captain Kirk as himself. - Star Trek.

Commander Spock as himself. - Star Trek.

Mr Scott as himself. - Star Trek.

Eve as herself. - Wall-E.

* * *

**Alright! Just so everyone knows, I'm going to do the cast thing for every chapter. If you don't like it, then skip it.**

**This was just the prologue, which is why it was so short. But the chapters will be longer than this.**

**If you have a character from a movie that is a hero in anyway, then please tell me their name and which they're from and I'll try to fit them in(apart from anyone from Big Hero 6).**

**This is Dragonchick101 signing out!**


End file.
